


heaven // you ( oneshot prose )

by justacalamity



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abstract, Carey Mulligan as John Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keira Knightley as Sherlock Holmes, OTP Feels, POV Second Person, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Feels, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacalamity/pseuds/justacalamity
Summary: ❝ you’ve known fear, but none like this —— to inhabit the land they call untouchable. ❞
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	heaven // you ( oneshot prose )

**i.**

everybody’s looking for paradise.

all people want is endless sunsets and sky-blue seas and soft places to land. it’s no surprise that you’ve been looking too ; you, and all the explosions raging in your eyes, for somewhere to put them down at last.

you’ve headed to fresh pastures, by quiet waters, but every day you’ve walked by these ironclad gates, and wondered what it might be like to enter them.

( now that you have, well ! —— you sad, broken, _stupid_ girl. that place is no one’s dream. it is strange, and dangerous, and quite, quite terrible. a cautionary tale about uncultivated, wild land that would kill you in an instant. it has only granted you entry, so it may suck the very life out of your bones. **run,** while you still can **.** )

the question is legend itself, the one seeking the place you’ve fought :

—— afghanistan or iraq ?

it is common knowledge that the answer will always be the former, 

but this is what was unspoken, now whispered behind closed doors.

—— _you._

( the notion is quite simple, really ——

you can’t go to heaven without **_dying_ ** first. )

* * *

**ii.**

you do not **fight** the unpredictable.

if there is one thing you have learnt from the war, you **_navigate_ ** it. know its inner workings better than your own. mark it as your territory, if need be.

note: ——— **_do not mark this place_ **, 

not until you know why you would.

why it is different from all other ground. 

why you’d live here, _die_ here, sell your very

soul for every secret it holds under the surface.

hold your breath. tread slowly, lightly ; use all your senses in this dark and silence. you may unearth things that will scar you, even leave wounds that never heal. but heaven knows you have spent your life preparing for those, and heaven can wait for this moment.  
  


it is bitterly cold here, and uneven. all sharp edges, dark shadows, jagged breaths, as if to drive away those who would ravage it. 

( you’ve known fear, but none like this —— to inhabit the land they call **_untouchable_ **. )

* * *

**iii.**

a devastating quiet, the calm before the storm. the ground surges below you like waves, like nothing you’ve ever seen before, not anywhere else you’ve fought. 

commit this rhythm to the deepest parts of your memory, let it course through you like _lightning_. put your burning lips and hands and body against it, swear to god you’ll never leave it for anyone or anything this world has to offer.

( you’ve made your _mark_ here, soldier. 

there is no turning back, not when it is 

the place once thought uninhabitable

that cries out for you.

breathe. it is all **_yours_ **now. )

they call it _home_ —— yours is a **battlefield** , the place where you are taken to the brink of everything you are.

every war needs time and space. call this your own ; you who could never escape the violence inside your head, now have it etched into your very bones. 

the blood on your tongue is achingly familiar, devastating and sweet.

( everybody’s looking for **_paradise_ **. )


End file.
